Everything Is Falling Apart
"Everything is Falling Apart" is the second episode of Battle Of Bridged Partners. It was released December 5th, 2018. While Laptop is off exploring the unexplored, Toaster and Notepad decide that the next challenge is to create a skit and present it in front of the judges. Plot Cold Open Flaggy notices Swordy is doing something suspicious with Laptop, despite him denying. It turns out Swordy is on a gambling website. Flaggy tells Swordy that card dealers are biased, and when asked how she knows that, she says she just does. She tells Swordy that she cares about him and doesn't want him losing his money. Swordy respects this, but acknowledges that he already bet his savings. Flaggy proceeds to inform Swordy about there being a slim chance of winning. Despite not following Flaggy's advice of changing up his cards, Swordy wins his earnings and a whipped-cream expander. Dumbbell walks up to BG, only to be rejected. Dumbbell notices this, and proceeds to explain that blaming him for their loss wasn't nice. BG thanks Dumbbell for this. Toaster appears out of nowhere and says that it is time for the first elimination. BOBP Elimination Time BG questions why there aren't any vocals in the elimination theme. Toaster replies to say that it would suck if it did. He then proceeds to inform everyone that they have 3 votes in, with Notepad saying it is worth it. Toaster announces Banana and Rubik safe, only to find Rubik isn't present. Monitor explains that Rubik isn't alive, and that the AGRC is undergoing issues. It's all down to BG and Dumbbell. Notepad proceeds to announce that, with the majority of the votes against him, BG is eliminated. Dumbbell and BG mourn over this until Toaster announces that the eliminated contestants don't have to be in a confined area. BG gives his icon to Notepad, and Toaster and company get back down. Swap Segment Toaster welcomes everyone to the swap segment, where a random amount of teams will swap one random teammate with each other's random teammate. The amount of teams for this episode is 3. On the first crank of the slot machine, EFBrBo's logo is shown. Earring complains about her team being one of the 3. On the second crank, Laptop and Eraser hope that their respective teams are chosen. Starry says that he hopes it doesn't land on his team, but the slot machine reads Seagulls SIN before he finishes his sentence. Toaster cranks the lever again to read the last team, which is Ring. Eraser and Laptop complain over this. The lever for the slot machine is pulled down by Toaster to choose which EFBrBo member will go to Seagulls SIN. Braceletey begs for it to be her, only to find Flaggy gets picked. The lever is flicked again to find out which Seagull goes to Ring. Starry wishes it will be him, until Soccerball's icon is shown. The lever is pulled once more, and the slot machine decides Banana will go to EFBrBo. -UNFINISHED- Votes Trivia * The original title for this episode was "What Do You Think of Roleplay?". It was later changed to "Who Doesn't Like Roleplay?" and then to "Everything Is Falling Apart". * Rubik is nowhere present in this episode. * This is the first time a contestant is eliminated. * The interaction between Knife and Switchy is not parallel to the interactions between who they are based off of. * This episode confirms Saxophone is obsessed with Seagulls.